clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Clothing
Clothes, or clothing, are optional items that penguins can wear. Most clothes can only be purchased by members. Clothes can be bought in the Gift Shop (Catalog name: Penguin Style), the Soccer Pitch (Catalog name: Snow and Sports), the Stage (Catalog name: The Costume Trunk), and, when Rockhopper is docked on the island, in the Hold (Catalog name: Rockhopper's Rare Items). On special occasions, some clothing items can be collected for free in various areas. These are the items that non-members can receive. These are normally found in party rooms or on Free Item Stand. Both non-members and members can also receive items from the Treasure Book. If you were to buy clothes and/or get them free, they could disappear when you log off and get back on. To get your clothes back, just e-mail Club Penguin and say what item you are missing, they will most likely go into your account and put it back into your inventory. Super actions Some clothes, when worn, allow penguins to do special actions instead of dancing or waving. Note: to perform these actions, the penguin must not be wearing anything else unless otherwise stated. *Blue Propeller Cap, Red Propeller Cap, Green Propeller Cap, and/ or Jet Pack The penguin hovers above the ground. (Will still work if the penguin is walking a Green Puffle.) *Maracas/Festive Maracas The penguin shakes maracas. fuck u fuck cp fuck america *Hardhat, Red Construction Hat, Green Hard Hat, or Miner's Helmet and/or Safety Vest The penguin pulls out a jackhammer and drills the ground. (when using the Red Construction Hat, you will have a red drill, when using the Green Hard Hat, a 'forest' will appear.) (works with a Black Puffle, but not Flare as well) *Hawaiian Lei (red or blue) and/or Grass Skirt The penguin does a hula dance. *Chef Hat (works with Pizza Apron on as well) The penguin tosses pizza dough. *Coffee Apron The penguin pours a cup of coffee. *Orange or Blue Water Wings and/or Green, Yellow, or Blue Inflatable Duck. The penguin moves in a swimming motion. *Lasso (works with any cowboy/girl hat as well) The penguin swings the lasso around. *Matador Outfit (works with Black Cowboy Hat on as well) The penguin waves a red cloth. *Whistle/Silver Whistle (works with any clothing with it) Wave and you can blow the whistle. *Clown Suit and Clown Wig (works with Clown Shoes on as well) The penguin juggles beanbags. *Tour Guide Hat Wave to hold up a sign that says "TOURS HERE". Also allows to give a tour. *Red, Green, Blue, or Yellow Face Paint. Wave to hold up a sign that says "GO RED", "GO BLUE", "GO GREEN", or "GO YELLOW". *Any instruments The penguin plays the instrument (works with the Marching Band Hat and a Music Jam t-shirt if the item is a guitar). *Ice Cream Apron (works with Newspaper Hat on as well) The penguin serves a scoop of ice cream. *Fire Fighter Jacket (works with Fire Fighter Hat on as well) The penguin pours water from a hose. *Fishing Rod (works with any clothing with it) Sit with it to start "fishing" *Paddle Ball Wave to paddle the ball. *Referee Shirt Wave to hold a sign that says GOAL *Bell/Silver Bell(works with any other clothing with it) Wave to ring the bell. *Gamma Gal Costume, Pink Cape, and Pink Superhero Mask or Shadow Guy Costume, Blue Cape, and Blue Superhero Mask Wave to hold energy ball. *Camera Wave to take a picture. *Rescue Squad Helmet and Uniform Wave to hold a sign that says RESCUE SQUAD. Works with First Aid Kit. *Crook & Flail Wave to cross arms (Works with Pharaoh Costume, Pharaoh Headdress and/or Mummy Costume) *Blacksmith Apron Dance to pound on an anvil *Goldsmith Apron Dance to pound on a golden anvil (works with the Ninja Mask as well) *Lifeguard Vest Dance to move in a swimming motion (similar to the water wings and inflatable duck ring) *Soccer Ball (works with the soccer jerseys and cleats) Dance to kick football/soccer ball. *Conductor's Tuxedo and Bow tie Dance to Conduct(Notably, this is the first dance that has your penguin have their back to the screen) *Painter Overalls Dance to paint (similar to conducting) *Rad Scientist Costume Dance to pour a chemical into a bottle, then it explodes. (Works with the rad scientist wig) *MP3000 and Black MP3000 Makes music notes when dancing. (Works with other Clothes On.) *Book Sit with a Book and your Penguin will read it. (Works with other Clothes On.) *Laptop Sit with a Laptop and your penguin will open it and use it. Similar to reading a Book. (Works with any clothes on) *Gong Dance while holding a gong to hit it, making a low pitched noise *Baker's Apron and Chefs Hat Dance to bake a cake. *Ninja Suit and ninja mask (works with amulet too) Your penguin turns invisible *Ninja Suit, ninja mask, and Cloud Wave Bracers (works with an amulet too) Wave to make a poof of smoke then your penguin turns invisible. *Boombox Makes penguin break dance. If wearing other items, penguin will dance regularly, but the boombox will still emit notes. *Pet Shop Staff Apron Dance to pour some Puffle-O's in a pet food container. *Rake Dance to dig up the ground and make a flower appear. (Works with straw hat and overalls.) *Ghost Costume and Flashlight Ghost Costume starts to glow. *Binoculars Wave to look through the binoculars. *Jet Pack (works with any Propeller Cap and a Green Puffle) Dance to hover above the ground. If you're wearing a propeller cap you will see the both propeller cap spinning and the Jet Pack with fire. *Cowbell Dance while holding a cowbell to hit it, making a low-pitched noise. *Tree costume Wave to decorate the tree (works with any clothing) *Fire Ninja Suit ( Fiery Helmet, Lava Mask, Magma Coat, Flame Sandals and/or Amulet) If you wave, you will turn invisible in a burst of fire (Similar to the Cloud Bracer action). If you dance, it will hold fire in each flipper. *Guardian Dog Suit (Guardian Dog Hat, Guardian Dog Muzzle, Guardian Dog Costume and Guardian Dog Feet) If you wave, the Penguin will turn to stone. * Water Suit 3000 If you dance, you will bring out a hose and pour water. *Video Camera If you wave, you'll start filming. * Straw Gardening Hat If you dance, you will pull out a watering can that you swish from side to side. * Light Up Shoes If you dance, the lights on the shoes will flash orange rapidly. * Red Flag If you dance, you will put the flag into the snow. (Works with Chilly Trek Hat) * Tactical Gear (H2O Pack, Tactical Boots, Range Finder, Alpha Headset/Delta Headset, Tactical Gear If you dance, your penguin will roll on the ground. * Mop & Bucket If you dance, your penguin will start to mop. * Comm Gear (Sat-Pack, Comm Boots, Comm Gear, Comm Helmet) If you dance, 2 Tracking devices will appear on the ground and a giant computer will appear, and your penguin will type on it. * Water Ninja (Wave Sandals, Waterfall Coat, Torrent Mask, Helmet of Oceans) If you Wave, your penguin will disappear in rain from a cloud. If you dance, 2 Waves will swirl around you. Jobs Add more! In the Penguin Style catalog, there are special Jobs available each month. These Jobs allow you to perform certain actions and also allows Penguins to pretend that they are actually performing these occupations. Sometimes, free items are released which can be used for the Jobs. Please note that they are not games and they will not earn you coins. *Water Suit 3000 *Rescue Squad **Snowboarding Helmet **Rescue Jacket *Blacksmith **Blacksmith Apron *Coffee Waiter **Coffee Apron *Miner **Hard Hat (non-members can wear the Miner Hat or the Red Hard Hat) **Construction Vest *Lifeguard **Lifeguard outfit *Music Director **Conductor tuxedo **Bowtie *Pizza Chef **Chef Hat **Pizza Apron *Firefighter **Firefighter jacket **Firefighter hat *Painter **Painter suit *Rad Scientist **Rad Scientist Costume **Rad Scientist Wig *Shoveler **Snow Shovel *Baker **Baker's Apron **Chef Hat *Gardener ** Straw Gardening Hat (non-members and members) ** Straw Hat (member) ** Overalls (member) Gallery of Special Dances Image:Hula Dancing.jpg|Hula dancing Image:Floating.png|Red Propeller Cap (same action for the Blue and Green Propeller Cap) Image:Propeller_cap_jetpack.png|Green Propeller Cap and Jetpack. (Both were given at Festival of Flight) Image:Shaking.png|Maracas Image:Redhammer.png|Red Hard Hat Image:Regularhammer.png|Mining Helmet Image:Hawaian.png|Hawaiian lei Image:Pizzathrow.png|Chef hat/Pizza apron File:Solo Pizza Apron.PNG|Chef Hat Image:Coffee.png|Coffee apron Image:Swimming.png|Water wings/inflatable duck Image:Solo Swimmer.PNG|Inflatable Duck Image:Solo Lasso.PNG|Lasso Image:Me_me_reading_book.png|The Blue Book Image:Lifeguard_whistle.png|Lifeguard whistle Image:Tourguide.png|Tour guide hat Image:Facepaint.png|Facepaint Image:Solo Ice Cream.PNG|Ice cream apron Image:Firefighter.png|Firefighter jacket/hat Image:Paddleball.png|Paddleball toy Image:Referee.png|Referee shirt Image:Shakingbell.png|Bell Image:Sggg.jpg|Super hero suit, cape or mask Image:Camera.png|Camera Image:Say_cheeeese.png|Say Cheese! Image:Rescuesquad.png|Rescue squad helmet/uniform Image:Crookflail.jpg|Pharaoh Costume, Pharaoh Headdress, Crook & Flail/Mummy Costume, Crook & Flail Image:Blacksmithing.png|Blacksmith Apron Image:Laptop_Penguin.png|The Laptop, one of the most expensive items, it costs 1800 coins. Image:Orkesteri.png|Acoustic or electric guitar, drumsticks and violin Image:Tuba.jpg|Tuba Image:Psa.jpg|Pet Shop Staff Apron Image:Mebreak.jpg|Boom Box Image:Painter.jpg|Painter Suit Image:Rad.jpg|Rad Scientist Costume Image:Solo Baker's Apron.PNG|Chef Hat/Cake Apron Image:Ninjac.jpg|Ninja mask/Ninja suit Image:Solo Gong.PNG|Gong Image:Allins.jpg|Sunbrust Accoustic Guitar, Pink Electric Guitar, Trumpet Image:Soccerred.jpg|Soccer Ball/Soccer Jersey (red)/Cleats Image:Soccerblue.jpg|Soccer Ball/Soccer Jersey (blue)/Cleats Image:Accordian.jpg|Accordian Image:Rake.png|Rake Image:Solo Shovel.PNG|Shovel Image:Solo Fishing Rod.PNG|Fishing Rod Image:Ekib_Ghost.jpg|Ghost and Flashlight Image:Clown_Ekib.jpg|Clown Suit, Clown Shoes, Clown Wig Image:Binoclulars.jpg|Binoculars File:Goldsmith.png|Goldsmith Apron Image:Goldsmith_Apron.png|The Goldsmith Apron with the Ninja Mask Image:Solo Dween Tree in game.PNG|Christmas Tree Image:Faia!_faia!!.png|A Fire Ninja turning invisible Image:Faia!_faia!!22.png|A Fire Ninja holding fire. Image:Drill_theres_gold_there!!!.png|Construction Helmet with Construction Vest and a Black puffle. Image:Cowboy_and_lasso.png|Lasso with a cowbot hat Image:Conducting_sometging.png|Conducting Image:Football_yay.png|Green Jersey and Yellow Jersey with a Football. Image:Silver_bellssssss.png|Ringing a Silver Bell. File:Solo Gamma Gal.png|Gamma Gal Costume File:Solo Shadow Guy.png|Shadow Guy Costume File:Solo MummyCandF.png|Mummy Costume/Crook & Flail File:Dogstatue.png|The Guardian Dog costume when Waving. File:Solo Trees.png|Green Hard Hat File:Solo Water Suit.png|Water Suit 3000 File:Solo Video Cam.png|Video Camera File:Strawhatwateringcan.png|Straw Gardening Hat File:GIRLLLL.jpg|Lasso with pink cowgirl hat File:Red Electric Guitar.gif|Red Guitar File:DanceMP3000.PNG|MP3000 and Black MP3000 File:Garden Shovel Dance.PNG|Garden Shovel File:Gong Dance.PNG|Gong File:Tamborine Dance.PNG|Tambourine File:Keytar Dance.PNG|Red and Green Keytars File:Light up.PNG|Light-up Shoes File:Redflagaction.PNG|Red Flag File:G7856 flip EPF-tacticalgear.png|Tactical Gear Club Penguin Mop.gif|Mop & Bucket Comm Gear Action.png|Comm Gear water dance.png|A penguin do the water-suit dance. thumbnailCAIIH50I.jpg|A penguin dancing with the MP3000|link=The MP3000 Trivia *Using WPE Pro, you can use one of these while wearing another item (i.e. Black hoodie, tuft wig, sunglasses, shoes, and a guitar). Please note that doing so is against the Club Penguin rules. *Many penguins like to express their rareness by wearing very old items. *The Medieval Party and Music Jam have their own clothing catalogs. *Wigs are most on girls rather than boys. * Category:Club Penguin Category:Items